


The Present Of Your Presence

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: And Festivus For The Rest Of Us, Christmas, Englishman In New York, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Holidays, Merry Christmas, New York City, Sex, Sexual Content, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bad winter storm affects flights over the Atlantic Ocean and the lands that border it, Tom finds himself stranded in New York City, unable to return home for Christmas. He meets a kind stranger who selflessly offers to help him out, but he soon discovers that she is the one in need of a Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I've been wanting to do a Christmas story since last year, and I finally managed to complete this festive tale.  
> And in time for Christmas, too! *pats self on back*
> 
> Please enjoy this holiday story, and let me know how you're liking it!
> 
> Also, to those of you reading Blacklight, I assure you I have not abandoned it. That story was put on the back burner in order to make sure I finished this before the holiday craziness really got going. Blacklight is the top priority now that this is finished.
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 20th_

 

“Again, I’m very sorry. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Please, miss? I’m desperate. Even if it would be to arrive Christmas day...”

“You and everyone else here, Mr. Hiddleston, believe me. I truly am sorry. If only there was a way to make the skies clear.”

Tom nodded and gave the airport service agent a sad smile. “If only,” he agreed.

“I can try to find you a hotel if you like,” she offered.

Tom turned his head to look at the long line of irritated people behind him, shaking it when he turned his attention back to the agent.

“No, thank you, that’s quite alright. I don’t want to hold up anyone behind me. I’m capable of calling around myself.”

“Very well. But just so you know, everything in Brooklyn that hasn’t lost power is already booked up, and the Eastern side of New York is only getting worse. You might have to try the Manhattan area. Oh, but we’re out of rental cars. I’d suggest getting a taxi and making your calls in the cab rather than waiting. The snow is going to accumulate quickly.”

Tom groaned, but he knew he didn’t have any other options. “I’ll do that. Thank you, miss,” Tom told her, picking up his bag.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Hiddleston. Figures we’d get the dang storm of the century at Christmas.”

“Right. I’m rather silently cursing Höðr right now,” Tom muttered, shaking his head. “The Norse god of winter,” he added when the agent looked confused.

“Ah, makes sense. Good luck, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Thank you” he replied before starting off to go outside and flag down a taxi.

The bad weather had started the night before. Gale winds and heavy snowfall plagued many areas of the United States, as well as the United Kingdom. Conditions were expected to remain severe for at least a few days. All flights to and from the affected cities had been cancelled. The roads were being covered by ice and snow much faster than the city plows could keep up with. Many cities were losing power; lines were icing over and causing numerous homes and businesses to lose electricity. People were getting stranded in airports and hotels, unable to go about holiday plans. The whole situation was a nightmare.

And the kicker was that Tom was originally supposed to have flown back to London the week prior… before the weather had gone all to shite. He’d agreed to stay those extra days to help get those last scenes done early so he wouldn’t have to fly back to New York, thus extending his vacation time. Now look where that had gotten him.

He strode fast through the airport, mumbling curses to himself and seething over the harsh realization that he might not be able to see his family for Christmas. As busy as he was, he’d promised to always be home for his favourite holiday, and now he was being forced into breaking that promise.

A gust of wind nearly blew him back into the airport upon exiting the doors, causing him to stumble and fall arse first into a pile of snow that hadn’t been cleared from the sidewalk. “Fuck!” he shouted, apologizing immediately afterwards to the mother whose little girl had heard the profanity and proceeded to loudly repeat it. He stood up, wiped the snow off his backside, readjusted his hat, and walked up to the curb to wait for a taxi. Another gust of wind almost threw him off balance, but he managed to brace himself by widening his stance and putting one foot behind him. When he covered his face with his gloved hands to shield it from the biting cold, his hat was blown right off his head. That time, the profanities he let out were muffled by his gloves.

When the taxi pulled up, Tom practically dove in as soon as he got the door open, nearly crashing himself into the inside of the opposite door, suitcase dragging along behind him. With a grunt, he reached back over and shut the open door.

“Easy, fella” the driver warned with a chuckle. “Where to?”

“I’m not sure of the exact location as of yet, but I’m going to try to get a hotel in the Manhattan area,” Tom answered.

The driver raised a brow. “That’s going to be an expensive trip, especially in this weather. Partly because it’s going to take longer to get there.”

Thankful he still had plenty of American bills in his wallet, Tom pulled it from his pocket and handed the driver a generous amount, enough to cover the fare and provide a large tip. “Will this suffice?”

The driver’s eyes widened. “You’re too kind, sir! This is very much appreciated. Alright, off we go.”

Tom let his back rest against the seat as he put his wallet away and retrieved his phone. The background image of his mother and sisters reminded him that he needed to call them and break the news. But first, he needed a place to stay.

After a search on his iPhone, Tom spent the entire ninety minutes calling every hotel in Manhattan, quality of the places be damned. He had to have lodging. Unfortunately, the ones he got through to were booked solid, and the ones he couldn’t reach were assumed to no longer have power. After realizing he’d called the last number on the search results list, he put his phone away and sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on his hands.

“No luck, huh?” the driver asked.

“No. I can’t believe it. I called every single one,” Tom answered as he rubbed his temples.

“I hate to add to your stress, sir, but we’ve just entered the Manhattan area. What do you want to do?”

Tom cursed under his breath. His stress level was through the roof, his head was beginning to ache, and his stomach was growling. Eyeing his watch, he saw that it was around typical dinner time.

“I should probably get some dinner,” Tom finally answered.

“What kind of place? Chinese? Italian? Burger place? Thai?”

Tom huffed a dry laugh. “You know, I don’t even care at this point. The first place you see that has power and serves decent food is fine.”

“I know a place a few blocks away.”

Tom looked out the windows as the driver slowed to a stop for a red light. It looked like the power outages were sparse there compared to everywhere east of them. Half of the stores on the block they were stopped on were lit; those businesses probably had generators.

When they’d gone another few blocks, the driver pulled the car over and shifted the gear to park. “This place look alright?” he asked, turning his head to look at Tom. “It’s nothing fancy, just the typical diner fare, but the food’s good and it won’t kill you.”

Tom looked out the window to see Violet’s Diner. The light blue siding and white window trim made it look homey and warm. He smirked and nodded. “This will be fine. Thank you for the ride, and have a safe trip back.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck finding a place to stay.”

“Thanks, man,” Tom said as he grabbed his suitcase and got out of the taxi. A harsh chill hit his bones as his body took in the sudden temperature difference between the nicely heated cab and the biting wind of Manhattan. He ran inside the diner, shutting the door quickly behind him and stomping the snow off his shoes over the door mat. He was only outside for a moment, but it was enough for the precipitation to get his coat and hair damp.

A woman in her mid-fifties with red hair pulled up into a bun scurried over to greet him.

“My goodness, young man! You weren’t out there more than a few seconds and you’re all snowed upon! So many people are still out trying to brave that weather.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t have much choice,” Tom told the woman, drops of melting snow flying out of his hair with his attempts to smooth it out.

“Aw, poor dear. Well, welcome to Violet’s Diner! I’m Violet.”

Tom smiled. “Your place is aptly named, then.”

“I’ve always been the creative type,” Violet joked. “Now, do you want a booth, or would you like to sit at the counter?”

Tom looked around the place, seeing it wasn’t too crowded. Two people were seated at opposite ends of the long counter, and only two booths were taken up.

“Actually, could I take that booth in the very back?” Tom asked, pointing to the last one on the other side of the dining area. “I’ve got a call I need to make and I’d hate to disturb anyone else’s conversation. If it’s no trouble, of course.”

“No trouble at all!” Violet assured him. “There’s hardly anyone here. Sit wherever you like, and I’ll have Noelle find you.”

Tom nodded his thanks before heading for the very last booth, putting his suitcase under the table by his feet. He pulled his phone from his pocket and set it down on the table, deciding to wait until the waitress had taken his order before making his call. Hanging his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration.

It was the faint scent of roses that caught Tom’s attention, causing him to look up and realize someone was standing there. The waitress had been waiting for him to notice her. She was a lovely woman. An elastic pulled back the tight curls of her long, espresso-colored hair. Her bright, hazel eyes sparkled as she giggled softly. Tom guessed she was around his age, maybe a bit younger.

“I’m so sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to ignore you,” Tom apologized.

The pleasant smile on her face assured him it was okay. “That’s alright, sir. You look like you’ve had a rough day. I’ll be serving you this evening. My name is Noelle.” She pointed to the name tag pinned to her lavender blouse. “I’ll give you one chance to make a remark about how fitting my name is for the season, but no more” she mock scolded.

Tom chuckled. “I take it you get that a lot this time of year. I suppose it is appropriately festive.”

She shrugged. “My family loves… er, loved Christmas. But that’s your one chance, no more jokes about it.”

He hadn’t missed how she corrected herself but chose not to comment on it. “I’m simply plain old, un-festive Tom.”

“Well, welcome to Violet’s, ‘un-festive Tom’.” Noelle placed a menu in front of him. “Can I start you off with something to drink? Something warm? We’ve got coffee, tea, hot apple cider, and cocoa.”

“I’m usually a tea drinker, but a hot cup of cocoa sounds great right now,” Tom replied.

“One mug of cocoa, coming right up. I’ll get that made and give you a few minutes to look over the menu.” She spun on her heels and scurried off.

Tom watched her through the opening in the wall between the kitchen and counter area. The diner appeared to be short on staff because she was making the cocoa for him herself. It wasn’t long before she was back and setting a large mug on the table in front of him. She’d added a huge dollop of whipped cream and had drizzled caramel over it.

“That looks delicious, Noelle, thank you.” Tom held the mug’s handle and took a sip, a drop of the cream sticking to his nose. He chuckled, wiped it off with his finger, and licked the cream up. “Tastes delicious, as well. Really, really good.”

Noelle smiled and leaned in a bit. “Don’t tell Violet, but I like to add a spoonful of Nutella to the cocoa for an extra bit of yumminess.”

Tom laughed softly. “It’s wonderful. I promise to keep your secret.”

“I appreciate that” she stated with a wink. “Did you decide what you’d like to eat?”

Tom groaned. “I’m afraid I didn’t, sorry. I’ve been too wrapped up in my woes to focus. What would you recommend?”

“Hmm… how about a cup of Minestrone soup with a grilled Gruyere cheese sandwich?”

Tom grinned. “Didn’t take you long to answer that.”

“I just had that for lunch today, and it’s _so_ good. I’ve been recommending it to everyone who has come in.”

“I’ll have that, then.” Tom handed Noelle his menu.

“We’ll have that ready for you as soon as we can,” Noelle said before heading to the kitchen again.

Deciding that was the best time to make his call, Tom unlocked his phone and dialed his mother, hoping she was still awake. She picked up after a few rings.

“Thomas, my sweet boy! How’s your flight so far?” Diana asked him.

Tom sighed. “I’m afraid there wasn’t one, Mum. The weather’s absolutely dreadful. Didn’t you see any of the weather reports?”

“No, I haven’t seen any today. I’ve been busy wrapping gifts and fetching all the ornaments for the tree. Don’t worry, I won’t let your sisters start hanging any of them until you’re here. Let me turn on the telly and check. Give me a minute.”

Tom waited as he heard the faint sounds of Diana shuffling across the carpet and turning on her television. Then he could hear muffled speaking in the background, which was probably one of the anchormen or meteorologists.

Diana finally spoke again after a few minutes. “Goodness, I had no idea! It’s not bad here at my house, but it looks dreadful everywhere else. It’s not affecting you terribly much, is it?”

Tom’s heart sank as he prepared to break the news. “All the flights between the U.S. and the UK have been cancelled because of winter storms, and the weather isn’t supposed to be letting up. I don’t think I’m going to make it home for Christmas.”

“Oh, no! Thomas, this is dreadful news! You’ve always been home for Christmas! I can’t bear to think you won’t be here!” Diana began sobbing.

“Mum, please don’t cry.” Tom meekly begged, a tear falling from one of his eyes. He wiped it off with his sleeve. “It’s out of my hands.”

“I know it is, Thomas,” Diana told him, sniffling. “Where are you right now? Are you waiting at the airport, or did you find a hotel room?”

“Neither, Mum. There are power outages all over. I took a taxi to Manhattan at the suggestion of the airline, but there aren’t any hotel rooms available here. The roads are getting bad, so I don’t think getting a ride somewhere else would be safe. I’m sitting in a diner right now, and I’m at a loss for what to do.”

“How can there be no hotel rooms?! There have to be some open!”

“Believe me, I called every hotel in the Manhattan area on the cab ride over. Every hotel I got through to is booked up already. The others had dead lines, and I can only assume they don’t have power right now.”

“There has to be a vacancy somewhere! Do you know how many hotels Manhattan must have?”

“A few hundred or so, Mum. I called every single one that showed up in my search results. But I couldn’t get through to a lot of them, so that narrowed it down quite a bit. There really is nowhere for me to stay.”

“My poor boy is stranded.” Diana sobbed.

“Mum, please try to calm down, okay? I’ll be alright. After I finish my meal here, I’ll ask the locals for some ideas and make it work somehow.”

“Alright, Thomas. Be safe, and try to make it home, will you?”

Tom’s eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to tear up further. Hearing his mother cry was breaking his heart. “I’ll try, Mum. With all of my might, I’ll try.”

“I’ll let you go, then. Call me as soon as you figure out something. Don’t worry about waking me up; I want to hear from you. I love you, my sweet boy.”

“Love you too, Mum.”

Tom hung up and exhaled a shuddery breath as he put his phone back in his pocket. When he sniffled, he smelled roses again and turned to see Noelle.

“Food’s ready,” she said softly, placing the soup and sandwich in front of him.

“Thank you, Noelle. Again, I’m terribly sorry if I kept you waiting.”

She shook her head. “No need. I just brought it out, anyway. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Enjoy!”

Tom thanked Noelle as she walked away, then got started on his meal. He tried the soup first, blowing on it before taking a spoonful. He quietly hummed his approval, body relaxing as the food began to warm him up a bit. The sandwich was also good; extra cheesy, just how he liked it.

Noelle came around when he was halfway finished. “How is everything so far, Tom?”

“It’s all incredibly delicious,” Tom answered after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

“Glad to hear. But, um… something I wasn’t so glad to hear was your phone conversation.” She gave him a sympathetic look.

Tom’s eyebrows raised a bit. “Was I talking too loud? I apologize if I was… I didn’t mean to disturb anyone.”

“The sound tends to carry from this corner… something about the acoustics, I think. Anyway, it sounds like you’re in a rather tight spot.”

“I definitely am, Noelle. But you don’t want to stand here and listen to my complaining, I’m sure.”

“There aren’t any more customers, and everything’s taken care of until someone else walks in. I’ve got time to lend an ear if you need someone to talk to.”

Tom smiled. “That’s very nice of you.” He motioned to the seat across from him. “Please, join me.”

Noelle sat down and clasped her hands together on the table. “Alright, I’m listening. Tell me everything.”

In between bites of food, Tom explained everything that had happened that day. The more he told Noelle, the more she felt bad for him and wanted to help him out. When he finished his dinner, she excused herself to clear his dishes, but she came right back.

“Tom, I’ve got an offer for you. Why don’t you come stay with me?”

Tom’s head tilted and his brow furrowed. “Stay with you?”

“I live close by. It would be a cold walk, but my townhouse is right on a corner, only a few blocks away. You wouldn’t have to worry about getting another taxi. I have plenty of space and an extra bed. We won’t have to worry about a power outage because I have a generator. You could stay with me until you’re able to get back home.”

A stranger offering to let him stay with her normally would have made Tom run in the other direction. But Noelle seemed nice enough, and she hadn’t said anything about recognizing him, so he didn’t think he had to worry about a fan trying something. Besides, with nowhere else to go, he couldn’t afford to look the gift horse in the mouth.

“It seems I have no other choice, so I will accept your most generous offer. I will, of course, compensate you for taking me in.”

Noelle smiled wide. “Excellent! You don’t need to pay me, though. It’s Christmas, so think of it as a gift. My shift is almost over, so we can go as soon as I clock out and bundle up.” She got up and dashed into the back.

Tom stood, retrieved his suitcase, and went to the counter to pay what he owed. Violet smiled when he told her to keep the change, having left a generous tip for Noelle.

“Keep the extra tucked away and give it to her in a few days, please.” Tom requested.

“Sure thing, young man. Merry Christmas.” Violet said with a smile.

“All set, Tom?” Noelle asked as she came out of the kitchen through the swinging doorway.

“Yes, let’s brave the cold and get it over with quickly.” He buttoned his coat before picking up his suitcase and following Noelle out into the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting settled in at Noelle's house, Tom learns more about the woman who was kind enough to take him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Since several people asked for it, here's the next chapter only a day later! Hope you're all finding the tale to your liking so far. Feel free to comment and let me know! Writers feed off of comments. :3
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hur-r-ry up with those k-keys, N-Noelle!” Tom begged, teeth chattering and body shivering.

“I’m t-trying!” she exclaimed, her hand shaking from the cold. She had to wipe the snow from her eyelashes before trying to get the key in the lock again. “These flakes of snow are huge! And your hair is covered with them, Tom. You should really have a hat.”

“I did. It blew right off outside of the airport.”

“Must have been kind of threadbare if the wind could take it like that,” Noelle commented as she wiped snow off the key before trying it again. “Oh, thank god,” she muttered when she was finally able to steady her hand enough to unlock the front door. They charged into the house, Tom dropping his suitcase and wrapping his arms around himself as Noelle shut and locked the door.

Noelle pulled off her wet boots and set them on the mat by the door before scurrying over to the thermostat in the hallway. “I’m going to turn up the heat and get a fire going,” she called from over her shoulder as she set the temperature a few degrees higher. Then she ran back to the living room and began making a fire. “I’m glad I put these logs in here this morning so they’d be ready when I got back. Take off your shoes and coat, then make yourself comfortable. It should warm up pretty quickly.”

Tom removed his shoes and set them on the mat next to Noelle’s boots. After taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack, he moved to the couch and sat down, wrapping his arms around his shivering torso. Turning his head, he looked around the place as Noelle moved about. Her house was minimally decorated, but still homey; periwinkle blue walls with ivory crown molding in the living room, a lighter shade of sunny yellow on the walls in the kitchen.

“I like the look of your home, Noelle,” Tom told her. “Though I have to say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a townhouse with only two stories.”

“There was major fire damage about ten years back. The upper two floors couldn’t be saved, so the realtors were selling the place at a huge price reduction. My late husband and I bought it, and my late parents paid for the remodel as a wedding gift. It looks more like a regular two story house, but I love it. There’s a basement as well, though it’s not finished. It contains only the generator, my supply of logs for the fireplace, and some other things I decided to store down there.”

Tom then realized why she’d corrected herself when she referred to her family back at the diner. “I’m sorry.”

Noelle turned her head and gave Tom a small, forced smile before turning her attention back to the fire. The flames began to flicker, so she stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. “There. We’ll be nice and toasty in no time,” she said, turning around to face him. “Why don’t I show you to your room?”

Tom grabbed his suitcase and followed Noelle up the stairs to the second floor. There were three rooms, the first of which was a bathroom. The guest bedroom was just past it, and the master bedroom took up the space on the other side of the hallway.

Noelle led him to the guest bedroom. “Here’s where you’ll be sleeping, Tom. You’re, um… quite tall, so I apologize for the full-size bed.”

He chuckled softly. “It’ll be great, I assure you. I appreciate that I have a bed at all, especially since I was beginning to fear I’d have nowhere to sleep tonight.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I wasn’t about to let that happen. So… what would you like to do? I’m afraid I don’t have Internet access or cable, but I have a large movie collection, some board games… we’ll find some way to entertain ourselves.”

“I’m up for anything, Noelle, but would it be alright if I took a hot shower first?”

“Absolutely, Tom. You may use the bathroom next door since the only other one is off of my bedroom. There are fresh towels and washcloths in the bathroom closet; feel free to use what you need. I’ll be downstairs when you’re done.”

Tom opened his suitcase to retrieve his pajamas and bath products. “Thank you. I shan’t be long.”

Noelle smiled and waved as she left the room.

 

~*~

 

Tom felt much better after his shower, having taken a little time to let the hot streams of water massage his back after he’d washed quickly. The chill that the biting cold of the winter storm had set to his bones was hard to get rid of, but the steamy shower managed to take care of most of it.

He put on flannel pants and a fleece shirt before heading downstairs to see what Noelle was up to. As he descended the staircase, he noticed the aroma of hot apple cider coming from the kitchen, and a cup was brought to him before he could cross the living room. He took the mug in his hands, smiling as the hot cup warmed them.

“You are heaven-sent. Thank you,” he told her.

“Of course. Care to join me in front of the fireplace?” Noelle asked him as she went over to the couch and sat down. She patted the cushion next to hers as she took a sip from her own mug.

Tom nodded and joined her there, wanting to get to know the woman who was kind enough to take him in.

She spoke first, though. “So, what do you do for a living, Tom?”

He took a sip of cider before answering, attempting to cover up the fact that he was still a bit hesitant to answer. “I’m an actor,” he replied, opting to be honest.

Noelle’s eyebrows rose. “You must be good if you’re able to make a living doing that.”

Tom chuckled. “Well, I’ve worked very hard to take my career to the level it is now.”

“I’m sure you have. You don’t seem like a slacker,” she expressed. “What kind of acting, then? Plays? Television?”

“I started off in theatre, and that’s what I love most. I have done some work for television, but most of my recent projects have been films.”

Her eyebrows rose even further. “Films? Goodness, you must be incredibly talented! Anything I might have seen?”

“Do you watch any of the Marvel films? That’s where most people recognize me from,” Tom responded.

Noelle paused as she thought. “You mean the super hero films? Oh, I haven’t seen many of those. A couple of the Batman movies, one of the Spider-Man films… maybe a few others that my late husband was watching but I hadn’t been paying much attention to? I’m afraid I don’t watch many action flicks.”

Tom smiled. “That’s alright. I played a villain, anyway, so I’m sure you wouldn’t have been rooting for me.”

Noelle shook her head. “Not necessarily. Actually, I do enjoy the evil characters. Without them, the heroes wouldn’t have anything to do, right?”

Tom laughed. “You’re absolutely correct.”

“Well, there’s a movie rental place not far from the diner. Maybe when I get done with work tomorrow, I can run over and rent one of your movies. Uh, if you’re okay with watching your own films… I hear some actors aren’t too keen on that.”

“Oh, that’s fine with me. I probably enjoy watching my films a little too much, truth be told,” Tom stated, softly chuckling at himself. “I can go get them, though. If the snowfall lets up a bit tomorrow, I’ll walk over there so you can come straight home after your shift.”

Noelle smiled. “Thanks, that’s kind of you. Hopefully, the video store will have some of them. If you do venture out tomorrow, go past the diner and round the corner at the end of the block. Two more blocks down, and the store’s on the other side of the street. Cross there; there tends to be less traffic on that block.”

“Will do,” Tom said with a nod before taking another sip of his cider. “This is delicious, by the way. You certainly know how to make a tasty hot drink.”

Noelle giggled. “Thank you. I enjoy preparing ciders, hot cocoa… any kind of warm beverage, really. I always try to put a different spin on them. This cider isn’t only apple… there’s pear in it as well.”

Tom took another sip to confirm for himself. “So it is! It’s great, Noelle. Really good.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Tom.”

“So… what more is there to know about you? Aside from your waitressing and drink-making skills, that is.”

Noelle smiled and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “I’m afraid I don’t have as happy a tale.”

Tom’s brow knit in concern. “I gathered that at the mention of your loved ones that have passed on. You don’t have to go into it if you don’t want to.”

Noelle shook her head. “No, it’s alright. If you can’t bare your heart at Christmas, when can you, right?”

She drank the last of her cider and set the mug on the end table. Then she stood and approached the mantle, pointing to one of a few framed pictures Tom hadn’t noticed until then.

“This was my husband, Kevin Bennett. We married after I finished art school. Young and foolish, I guess. But we were so much in love. Plus, he was leaving for the military and we wanted to be wed before he did.”

“What branch?” Tom inquired.

“Marines,” Noelle replied, running her finger along the edge of the frame. “He was an Infantry Weapons Officer.”

“Did Kevin…” Tom paused, not sure if he should ask. “Did he die on duty?”

Noelle shook her head. “He had just flown back from Japan, on leave. Most years, he got lucky and got to come home for Christmas, which was nice. Kevin was driving home on icy roads and had swerved to avoid colliding with a car that was sliding into his lane. The ice made the car do a one-eighty and an oncoming driver crashed into the front of his car. Kevin was driving a Chevrolet Spark, and the driver who hit him was in a Hummer. He had no chance.” She looked down and scoffed. “When I married him, I knew of all the ways he could possibly be taken from me. Never would I have imagined it would be by a fucking Hummer.”

Tom’s heart broke for Noelle. He took his last sip of cider and stood up, joining her in front of the mantle. “I’m sorry. What a sad story.”

Noelle nodded. “It’ll be six years on the twenty-third.”

Tom gave her a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to the frames. “Your parents?” he asked, pointing to the next photograph.

“Rhys and Donna Parker… two peas in a pod. Eccentric, loving, and frivolous. Dad worked on Wall Street, and Mom was in real estate. They made loads of money, but it was gone as quick as it came most of the time. Kevin was a bit like that, and I think that’s why they got along so well with him. I tried to rein him in when it came to financial matters, but Dad was sometimes a bad influence on him. Kevin’s mom passed when we were in high school and he never knew his dad, so he really looked up to mine.”

“What happened to them?” Tom questioned.

“They were on a trip down in Florida. Dad was too drunk to drive. Well, both of them were over the legal limit, but Mom maybe had one drink less. They were speeding and swerving down the highway, and so was an oncoming car. Two drunk drivers collided into each other. Nobody survived. It happened only sixteen months prior to Kevin’s death.”

Tom’s hand clamped over his mouth in his shock. The poor woman. She’d lost her whole family to car accidents.

“In case you noticed that I don’t have a car and you were wondering why. That’s why,” she added.

The snow had been falling hard enough on their walk home that Tom had trouble keeping his eyes open, but he did remember passing her empty driveway.

“That’s part of the reason I work where I do,” Noelle continued. “I wanted to work somewhere within walking distance. Violet was the only person who responded to my application.”

Tom’s brow rose in question. “Part of the reason?”

“Yes. Due to my parents’ wealth, I never had to work. Between them and Kevin, I was fully provided for. I attended classes at the New York Academy of Art simply because I loved painting and needed something to do with myself, but I never got an actual job because I was going to be a stay-at-home wife and… a-and mother, eventually. Anyway, when my parents died, I found out they never made a will. Not that it would’ve mattered because they spent the last of their paychecks on that Florida trip. They always thought they were indestructible, and that was their downfall, I guess. Kevin did have money saved, and I’ve been trying to make that last, but there isn’t much of it left. After he died, I knew I had to get a job. Unfortunately, an art school background doesn’t impress many people when they’re skimming through resumes for people who have degrees that take a while to get and years of experience longer than the typical applicant could possibly have. My wages are, of course, the bare minimum for waiting tables… plus tips, if there are any. It’s all I can do to afford the utility payments without dipping into the paltry sum that’s left of those savings. I did manage to sell some paintings here and there, but when you don’t have much happiness in your life, the inspiration just sort of… dries up.”

Tom didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know what he could possibly say that would uplift her spirit after a story like that. As he stood there, fumbling for his words, Noelle’s eyes began to water.

“Are you finished with that?” she choked out, grabbing both of the empty mugs and scurrying into the kitchen before he had a chance to reply.

Tom sighed softly and followed her, watching her wipe her face after placing the mugs in the dishwasher. “Noelle, I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do or say?”

She sniffled and looked up at him. “No, I’m sure I’ve put you through enough having to listen to my sob story. You’ve got enough problems of your own without having me unburden mine onto you. I’ve more than bared my heart. Hell, I practically opened up my chest cavity and let all those emotions flow out of me like blood.”

Tom moved closer to her as she put her hands on the counter to lean on them, her tears splattering onto the granite.

“May I offer you a hug, Noelle?”

She looked up at him with reddened eyes. “I’ll get tears on your shirt.”

“It’s fine, I can just throw this out,” he joked without having meant to. Those were simply the words that came to him first, his filter apparently gone for the night. But before he could curse himself, Noelle actually gave him a small smile and a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll take a hug.” She closed the dishwasher door and stepped into his open arms, melting into his warm embrace.

Tom let her linger there for as long as she needed to. She pulled back after about twenty seconds with a smile on her face.

“You give great hugs, Tom. Hope you don’t mind if I ask you for more of those while you’re here.”

Tom chuckled. “Yours were rather nice, too. And you can have as many hugs as you wish.”

“Good,” Noelle said before a yawn took over. “I think I’m going to head to bed. Is there anything you need before I turn in for the night?”

“No, I should be alright. I’m going to go to my room and call my mother before I go to sleep.”

“Alright. Good night, Tom.”

“Sweet dreams, Noelle.”

Tom went upstairs to his room, Noelle doing the same after extinguishing the fire and turning off the lights.

He’d meant to call his mother, but exhaustion finally won out. Tom fell asleep with his phone in his hand, Diana’s number displayed on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle has to work, leaving Tom to his own devices for most of the day. But he finds things to do, and something to surprise her with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Our dear Tom is getting by in New York rather well, don't you think? Well, read this chapter and then decide, I suppose. :3
> 
> And of course, music has worked its way into a story yet again. (Song credits and YouTube links are in the notes at the end of the chapter.) It always does. And so often, it seems to be songs by The National. Partly because I know that Tom likes them in real life, but their lyrics seem to spark a lot of ideas for me. It's their fault for being so inspiring, really.
> 
> On that note: Matt Berninger, if you're seeing this... I adore you. Please don't sue. <3
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 21st_

 

*buzzzzzzzzzz*

♫ _Tell Mama… all about it…_ ♫

"Nnnn… Huh? Oh, bollocks!"

♫ _Tell Mama… what you need…_ ♫

 Tom grabbed his phone off the nightstand and swiped the screen to answer the call.

“Hi, Mum.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for your call, Thomas?!”

“Um… no…” Tom pulled his phone away long enough to look at the time on the screen. “Ugh… Mum, it’s only half past six in the morning here!”

“I’m well aware of the time zone difference. Didn’t I tell you to call me and let me know where you ended up?”

Tom groaned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “Yes, you did, but I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I’m so sorry for keeping you worried.”

“Bed?” Diana questioned. “I take it you found a hotel, then.”

“Actually, I’m staying in the home of a rather nice, generous waitress I met at the diner I had supper at last night.”

“A stranger’s home? She up and offered you a place to sleep just like that? I’m not sure this is the wisest idea, Thomas.”

“I know full well that it’s not, but it’s worked out for the first night. I’d try calling some hotels again, but I doubt those places have power by now.”

Diana sighed. “Well… I suppose I should be content enough that you’re alright without being concerned as to why. So, you’re staying with a waitress?”

“Yes, Mum. Her name is Noelle. She’s a kind woman who has a bit of a sad story. Her husband and parents were killed in car crashes years ago, so she lives by herself here in Manhattan.”

“Aw, the poor dear. I bet she’s glad to have some company. Anyway, I’ve got to bugger off… the roast needs to be checked before I start a kitchen fire.”

Tom chuckled. “Alright, Mum. I love you.”

“I love you too, my sweet boy. Call me if anything changes.”

“Will do. Bye, now.”

“Goodbye, Thomas.”

Tom ended the call and set his phone back on the nightstand. Knowing Noelle had to start work at eight, he decided to head downstairs and see if she was up yet. He left his bedroom and padded down the hallway, descending the staircase as softly as he could. It was still dark outside, but the kitchen light was on, providing just enough of a glow into the living room for him to walk through without stumbling into anything.

Noelle was sitting at the table in a plush mint green robe, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. Her smile was bright when she saw Tom walk in.

“Good morning, sunshine!”

Tom smiled warmly. “Good morning.”

“I didn’t expect you to be up this early. Did you sleep well enough?”

Tom chuckled. “I was out cold until I woke up to a phone call from Mum.”

Noelle winced. “Ooh, this early? Did she forget about the time difference?”

Tom clicked his tongue. “No, she absolutely did _not_ forget about the time difference. Bit of a punishment for not calling her last night.”

Noelle laughed and stood up. “I see. So… can I offer you some breakfast? I have… um…” Noelle turned around and began hurriedly opening cupboards, looking for something to serve. “Shit. Hang on…”

Tom laughed quietly to himself as he watched her scurry from cupboard to pantry. “It’s alright, Noelle. You don’t have to make a fuss over me.”

“No, no. You’re a guest, and the least I can do is make you breakfast.” Noelle scooted over to another cupboard and retrieved a mug. “I can offer you coffee, at least,” she told him, placing the mug next to the coffee maker.  She moved back to the pantry to take a closer look. “Oh, there’s…” she started, pulling out a box of something. “Crap, it’s expired.” After she closed the door, she dropped the box into the trash bin and opened the freezer. “I have… frozen waffles, and… I’m afraid that’s it.”

Tom smirked and went to stand beside her. “Frozen waffles sound fantastic,” he assured her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

She raised a brow at him. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she teased, pulling the box from the freezer.

“I promise not to blame you if I suffer an ailment after eating freezer-burned waffles,” Tom joked.

Noelle turned around and playfully smacked him in the arm with the waffle box. “You’re kind of a little shit, aren’t you? Must be from portraying all those villains.”

Tom laughed heartily. “It was only the one villain, but I did play Loki in three movies.”

“That explains the glimmer of mischief in your eyes,” Noelle remarked as she put the waffles in the toaster.

Tom crossed his arms and grinned. “A glimmer of mischief, huh?”

Noelle turned the toast time knob and turned back towards him. “It’s there when you’re joking around. But mostly, I see the eyes of an incredibly kind-hearted man.”

Tom smiled and looked down nervously for a second. “I could say the same of you, Noelle. Except, you know… not the man part.”

Noelle blushed and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “Oh, before I forget…” She turned around and opened a junk drawer, rummaging through its contents for a while before finding a key attached to a U.S. Marine Corps keychain. “This is a copy of the house key. I’ll let you hang onto this for the time being.” She handed him the key and closed the drawer. “Don’t forget to take it with you if you decide to go to the video store or anywhere else.”

“Thank you, Noelle. I promise not to lose it.”

“I’m sure you won’t. But on the off chance you do, come to the diner and I’ll give you mine so you can get back in the house.”

The timer on the toaster sounded only a minute later, so Noelle fetched plates and put them on the counter. Tom took the mug she’d set out for him and poured himself some coffee before sitting down at the table. Noelle plated the waffles and served them with maple syrup.

“Here you are. Sorry there isn’t more to offer. I often have breakfast at the diner because Violet lets her staff eat for free, so I sometimes forget to stock up on groceries.”

Tom waved his hand. “Again, Noelle, it’s fine. Thank you for making me breakfast. It’s very much appreciated.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I get done with work at four, so I’ll be home shortly after. Think you’ll be okay until then? There are movies… sorry about not having cable.”

Tom nodded. “I’ll be okay. But I think you should consider investing in basic cable, simply for safety reasons… weather alerts and all that.”

“I know I should, but it’s another expense I really can’t afford. My radio is still hooked up in my bedroom, but I sometimes miss the weather reports on the stations I get in. There’s an old antenna behind the TV set if you want to try your luck with it, but I can’t get any channels to come in no matter how much I finagle with it.”

“I’ll give it a try later,” Tom said before taking a bite of waffle. “Mmm. Best frozen waffles I’ve ever had!”

Noelle scoffed playfully. “You’re only teasing.”

“Tease you, milady? Why, I would never!” Tom took another bite and pretended to be hurt. “Oh, not the best I guess… think I got a bit of leftover freezer burn. Now the roof of my mouth will have frostbite.”

Noelle’s mouth fell agape at his mischievous grin. “Oh, you cad!” she laughed, prodding him with the handle of her fork.

 

~*~

 

After breakfast was finished and Noelle had left for work, Tom went back to bed for a few hours, taking the opportunity to get some much-needed sleep. He finally felt rested upon waking, a sorely missed feeling.

Once he was dressed, Tom went down to the living room and attempted to monkey with the TV antenna. In twenty-five minutes of trying, he’d only managed to get a small blip of what looked like it might be a picture display on the screen. He gave up, deciding to pop in a movie instead, selecting Mrs. Doubtfire to help get into a cheerier mood. A good dose of laughter was just the thing for his weary spirit.

When the movie was over, he turned off the electronics and went to the window to check the weather, seeing the snowfall had thankfully eased some. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Tom bundled up, put the house key in his pocket, and set off to find the video store.

Tom walked briskly, as the air was still frigid. Following Noelle’s directions saw him at the store within ten minutes. Thank goodness for long legs. He took his time there, walking up and down the DVD aisles while perusing the titles, looking for selections that would possibly pique Noelle’s interest, not to mention his own. The Loki films were available to rent, but Tom decided against them since Noelle had told him she wasn’t really into action flicks. Two of his other films were available; The Deep Blue Sea and Only Lovers Left Alive still had the discs sitting behind their covers. War Horse had been rented out, which he was pleased to see. At the checkout counter, he was offered the deal of a free Christmas movie for each of his picks. The clerk pointed him to the Christmas section, which had a large selection of films on hand. Tom decided to rent Elf and Borrowed Hearts so they’d have something festive to watch.

With purchases in hand, Tom left the store feeling accomplished… and suddenly peckish. He’d not had lunch yet, so he pulled out his phone to check the map for nearby eateries other than Violet’s Diner, not wishing to bother Noelle at work. A message from his service provider displayed to tell him he was nearing the end of his data limit. Without having Wi-Fi access at Noelle’s place, his data was being used much more than usual. He deleted the message and used his Siri feature to ask where nearby restaurants were. Siri provided a list of the ones closest to him, and he picked a French bistro that was just down the street.

After a lunch of Brandade de Morue, Tom headed in the direction of home. On his way, he spotted a market he hadn’t noticed while heading to the rental place. Thinking it would be nice to pick up something for dinner, Tom entered the market and looked around, trying to piece together a menu in his head. Once he’d picked a meal of Croque Provençal with a side of scalloped potatoes, he grabbed a shopping basket and retrieved everything he needed. A baguette, ham, Raclette cheese, mayonnaise, tomatoes, and potatoes were added to the basket. He’d seen butter in Noelle’s fridge and a spice rack in one of her cupboards, so he didn’t need to get those things.

When he left the store with his arms full of bags, he saw that the heavy snowfall had resumed, and wasn’t that just peachy? He moved as quickly as he could down the sidewalks, managing to avoid slipping on the scattered patches of ice along the way.

At Noelle’s doorstep, Tom couldn’t manage to get the key out of his pocket without dropping a bag. He leaned against the door so he could free up a hand long enough to knock. No answer. He lifted a knee to ring the doorbell. Still no answer. “Shit, she must not be home from work yet,” Tom said to himself. He set down everything his right arm was holding and dug the key out of his pocket.

After getting the door open, Tom scurried to the kitchen and set the bags on the table before running back to close the front door. Thankfully, none of the falling snow made it into the house in the few seconds he’d left it open. He took off his outerwear and ruffled his hair, wet from the snow. It was then that he noticed the trail of water from his shoes when he’d run to the kitchen. He turned around with the intent of looking for paper towels when he saw a figure through the window of the back door. As far as he knew, Noelle wasn’t home. She hadn’t answered when he’d knocked, and neither her coat nor shoes were by the front door. He moved slowly towards the back door, his feet making no din. As he neared it, he could hear soft singing, the voice definitely female. He sighed in relief and ran into the living room to put his shoes and coat back on. Dressed for the weather again, he went to the back door and stepped out onto the patio.

The backyard was fairly small and was bordered by a tall brick wall, but the décor was lovely. A trellis went up along the walls on the left and right sides of the backyard and arched over the open space, creating a ceiling of sorts, save for the slats. Wooden benches surrounded a round standing fire pit. It looked like a great place to hang out in nicer weather.

Tom’s eyes finally set on Noelle, who was stringing up multi-colored lights along one of the trellis posts. The snowflakes that landed on her hair accentuated her beauty, as did her lovely singing voice.

“So hang your holiday rainbow lights in the garden… Hang your holiday rainbow lights in the garden…” Noelle stopped singing when she spotted Tom.

“Don’t let me stop you, Noelle. Your voice is beautiful.”

Noelle blushed as she smiled at Tom. “Thank you. It’s a song that reminds me of hanging the rainbow lights because…” She shrugged and giggled. “…Because the lyrics tell you to hang the rainbow lights in the garden.”

Tom chuckled. “I’m sure that The National would love to know one of their fans is following directions well.”

“Oh, you know the band, then? Kevin was a fan of theirs. Back in 2007, when that album came out, he became attached to that song. He said “Gospel” reminded him of us when we first started dating in high school. When we hung the multi-colored lights for the following two Christmases, he sang that song because they made him think of the lyrics.”

“How nice,” Tom commented. “Would you like some help hanging them?”

Noelle nodded. “Thank you, I’d love some help! Then I don’t have to get the stepstool!”

Tom smirked. “Cute.”

Noelle flipped her hair back. “Why, yes I am, thank you!” She giggled and went back to stringing up the lights.

Tom helped by reaching the higher parts of the trellis for her, and soon the rest of the lights were hung. Everything in the backyard was illuminated by the rainbow glow.

“The lights look fantastic, Tom!” Noelle exclaimed, turning to hug him. “Thanks again for the assistance.”

“You’re welcome. Can I help you decorate indoors as well?”

Noelle shook her head. “That’s alright. I used to decorate lavishly for Christmas, but that was when I had a family to decorate for. Kevin and my parents absolutely loved Christmas. They were the type of people who would start listening to Christmas music in October.” Noelle made a face. “I couldn’t stand that at first, doing Christmas related anything before Thanksgiving, but I got used to it eventually. When I realized I’d be spending Christmases alone, I didn’t feel like decorating. I still put the lights up, partly to honor Kevin’s memory, but that’s as far as I ever get. There are lots of containers in the basement filled with holiday decorations, but the dust on them is probably inches thick by now.”

Tom nodded and gently rubbed her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Noelle waved him off. “Don’t be, it is what it is. Shall we get back inside and figure out what to do for dinner? I can probably order something.”

Tom opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. “Actually, I’ve already taken care of that.”

Noelle’s eyes widened when she saw the bags on the kitchen table. “You bought food?”

Tom smiled. “I did. I hope you like what’s on the menu tonight,” he told her as he went to take off his outerwear again.

Noelle followed and did the same. “This is so thoughtful of you, Tom. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t tell me that until you’ve tasted my cooking,” Tom joked. “Or would you like to help me make it?”

“I’d love to help!” Noelle replied excitedly as they approached the kitchen table. She helped Tom empty all the bags, spreading the groceries across the counter. “Well, I like all of these things, so the meal looks promising!”

“Croque Provençal with scalloped potatoes,” Tom explained. “Let’s wash our hands and get cooking! Oh, but first, I have to dry up the water I tracked in. Do you have paper towels?”

“Yep, I have some right here,” Noelle said, retrieving them from the cupboard beneath the sink. “Here you go. I’ll turn the burners on and start preparing the potatoes.”

 

~*~

 

Dinner was a success, both in preparation and in taste. Noelle found a new favourite meal, and Tom got to pass on his love of French food. She’d liked it so much that she planned on asking Violet to add it to the menu.

After dinner, they changed into their warm pajamas, built a fire, and settled in on the couch to watch a movie. Tom showed her what he’d brought home and told her to choose.

“I’m not really in the mood for Christmas movies right now, but I definitely want to see one of yours.” She read the descriptions, standing up once she’d made her choice and putting Only Lovers Left Alive into the DVD player. “This one’s intriguing. And I love Tilda Swinton. Was she great to work with?”

“She was a joy to work with,” Tom answered. “Tilda is wise beyond her years and has an incredible talent. Much like her character in the movie, in fact.”

Noelle loved every bit of the film. She never took her eyes off the screen. When it was done, Noelle got up to make them some cocoa, raving aloud about the movie to Tom as he listened from the living room. He switched out the discs, putting in The Deep Blue Sea and queueing it up.

On a serving tray, Noelle brought in mugs of cocoa and a few cookies she’d brought home from the diner. “Sugar cookies and white hot chocolate, milord.”

Tom smiled and took his mug. “Is there Nutella in this one, too?”

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Of course, there’s Nutella in there. Don’t be daft.”

Tom laughed and pressed the play button on the remote, then set it aside so he could enjoy his cocoa and cookies.

Noelle motioned to the screen at the first sighting of Tom. “Wow, you look handsome in this film. Not that you aren’t handsome now! But in the last film, you were so… scraggly. A lovable scraggly, but still.”

Tom chuckled and sipped what turned out to be the last of his cocoa. It was so good, he’d pretty much downed it. After one more cookie, he leaned back to rest against the couch, his arm spreading across the back.

The Deep Blue Sea hadn’t caught Noelle’s interest quite as much as the vampire film, but she still watched intently, finally settling back against the couch after taking care of the dishes and tray. Tom briefly wondered if he should move his arm, but she didn’t seem to mind it there.

His attention was beginning to wane as well, due to feeling a little tired. Tom was about to change positions and stretch out when he felt Noelle slump against him, her head resting against his shoulder. She’d definitely fallen asleep, as her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm. Tom knew he should gently awaken her and suggest they head up to bed, but he didn’t want to disturb the poor woman. She looked so peaceful there, resting against him.

With his free arm, Tom pulled the throw blanket off the top of the couch and managed to spread it over Noelle, then put his arm around her to provide her extra warmth. His intention was to watch the rest of the film and then gently slip away to go upstairs, but his eyes didn’t stay open long enough, and he succumbed to sleep along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tell Mama" by Etta James: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bwZSEtoUVU
> 
> "Gospel" by The National: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-9d510vL34


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Noelle have a nice day at home... until the power goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Poor Tom and Noelle. Just when things start to look up, something goes to shit. Que sera, sera.
> 
> Please continue to leave comments; I've really been enjoying everyone's feedback. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 22 nd_

 

Tom and Noelle didn’t wake until nine the next morning, having slept soundly and comfortably the entire night. The Deep Blue Sea disc’s menu was still portrayed on the TV screen, having been left on for hours.

When he roused from sleep, Tom noticed that Noelle was snuggled up even closer to him than she had been, if that was possible. His left arm was wrapped around her middle, and his right arm was being gently grasped by Noelle’s hands. It appeared that she’d pulled his arm closer to her during their slumber.

He had to admit to himself that he loved the way her body fit against his.

Noelle’s body suddenly gave a small shiver as she jolted awake. Tom’s arm tightened around her protectively, and she wearily lifted her head and blinked up at him.

“Good morning, Noelle.”

“Morning…” Noelle blinked a few more times and finally took notice of how Tom’s arms were around her, and that she was clutching one of them. “Oh… oh gosh, I’m…” She let go of his arm and hid her face in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring your arms around me. You must be uncomfortable.”

Tom tutted at her softly. “No, no. Hey, look at me, darling.” He touched her chin and lightly moved her head to face him. “It’s alright. I’m actually quite comfortable, and I feel well-rested. I was afraid I’d unknowingly been taking advantage.”

“Oh, Tom, no. I know full well that this was my doing. It…” Noelle paused to giggle at herself. “It used to be a habit of mine back when Kevin was around. When he was home with me, I never wanted to be out of his arms, even at night. He told me how he used to wake up to find that I’d either rolled towards him and pressed myself into him, or that I’d pulled his arms over me. It’s been so long since I’ve slept next to someone, but my body seems to have remembered the habit.”

“I’ll admit that I didn’t exactly mind,” Tom assured her with a smile.

Noelle smiled back. “I guess I didn’t mind, either. I felt comfortable enough with you to do that, after all. This used to happen most often in December. Maybe because it was close to Christmas, or maybe because it was cold, I dunno. Either way, each time I’d wake up in December, I’d feel Kevin’s strong arms around me. Now, don’t get me wrong, I am over his death, as over a death as you can be. But cold December nights are when I miss him the most.”

Tom held her tighter, and Noelle settled into his embrace again. She thought something might be there, but she wasn’t sure of it yet.

“I don’t have to work today, so we can do whatever we like. However, I’d suggest starting with figuring out what to do for breakfast.”

“A good suggestion indeed,” Tom stated. “Maybe we can walk to a nearby restaurant?”

“Sounds good to me,” Noelle replied as she carefully moved away from Tom and stood up. “I’m going to head upstairs and get dressed.” She turned around and scurried off.

Tom stretched his legs before standing and walking over to the window. “Bloody hell,” he muttered when he saw how deep the snowbanks had gotten overnight. The windows were a bit frosted over, so he opened the front to get a better look. That turned out to be a big mistake; the snow had piled so high on the front porch that a large pile of it fell into the living room. “Shit!” he cursed, stepping over to the coatrack and digging into his coat pockets for his gloves. With protected hands, he began to scoop and push the intruding snow back outside.

“What happened?!” Noelle called out as she ran down the stairs without having finished changing. She’d put a sweater on, but was still wearing her pajama pants. “Oh, fuck! Hang on, Tom! I’ve got a shovel in the basement!”

Noelle hastened to the basement as Tom kept trying to get the snow out of the living room. When she was coming his way, Tom stood and held out his hand to take the shovel, but Noelle simply said “I’ve got it” and proceeded to dig into the pile. Tom picked up the snow-covered doormat once she’d stepped off of it and held it out over the porch, whacking it with his hand to get the majority of the snow off. Once Noelle had the snow cleared and shut the door, Tom dropped the mat and went to get the paper towels.

“There’s a mop in the storage closet if you’d rather use that,” Noelle offered, running over and opening the closet at the back of the kitchen to get it.

“Much easier, thank you,” Tom said as he took the mop from her.

Once the melting snow on the floor was fully absorbed, Noelle took the mop back into the kitchen. “That was fun,” she joked as she wrung the mop water out over the sink.

Tom chuckled as he blotted the wet spots on the knees of his pajama pants with a paper towel. “I don’t think going out is going to be an option today.”

Noelle put the mop away and shut the closet door. “Maybe we can call for delivery?”

Tom shook his head. “I don’t think that’s an option, either. Did you look farther out? Neither street nor sidewalk has been cleared. I doubt anyone’s made it anywhere today.”

“Drat. What are we going to do? We can’t sit here and starve.”

“I think we’ll be alright, so long as you’re fine with Croque Provençal components. I did buy more than enough last night, so we’ve still got plenty of food left over. We can make the sandwiches again, and the potatoes just need to be reheated. Or, if you want to use up the Romaine lettuce I saw in your fridge, we can make ham and cheese sandwiches and use the tomatoes and mayo to make a salad of a sort.”

“Let’s do that, then. I’ve still got everything I need to make more cocoa, too.”

Tom smiled. “I think I could live solely off of that cocoa.”

 

~*~

 

After preparing the rest of the food for the next few meals, Tom and Noelle changed into their day clothes and sat down to watch more movies. They were halfway through Elf when all the electronics suddenly flickered off.

“Damn it, I think the power went out,” Noelle groaned.

“Looks like it,” Tom concurred.

“We’ll only have to deal with it for a moment. The generator should kick in soon.”

They sat and talked while waiting, but after thirty minutes had gone by, the generator still wasn’t on.

Noelle stood up. “Shit. Why isn’t it coming on?” She headed to the kitchen and opened the junk drawer, retrieving two flashlights. “Come with me,” she instructed.

Tom got up and followed Noelle, taking the flashlight she handed him before descending the basement steps behind her.

The basement was a fairly large space, but it was cold and unfinished. Not much was down there except for the laundry machines, numerous storage containers, and the stubborn generator.

“Can you hold your flashlight directly over it, please?” Noelle asked.

Tom shone the beam of light down at the generator while Noelle tried to figure out why it wasn’t working.

“Do you know how to get it going?” Tom asked.

Noelle shook her head. “Kevin set it up. It’s supposed to start up only a few minutes after the power goes out. The only thing I know how to do is put the fuel in it. Oh, the fuel! Let’s check that!” Noelle handed Tom her flashlight and had him point it over the fuel tank. She took off the cap and looked inside. “That explains it; the generator’s out of fuel.” Taking her flashlight back, she pointed it in the direction of the storage containers. “There’s fuel cans stored over by those containers. Can you help me look? The red ones with the green lids have only Christmas decorations, so it won’t be in one of those. Those crates on the left contain stacks of my paintings that never sold, so the fuel won’t be in those, either.”

They went over to the storage area and began opening container after container, looking for the one with the fuel cans. In one of the ones he opened, Tom found what appeared to be a military uniform.

“Oh, that’s Kevin’s first set of Dress Blues.” She giggled when she took a closer look at the jacket Tom held up. “He built up too much muscle and had to get a new set. After he got the newer ones, he used to like to hold up this one next to himself. ‘Can you believe how scrawny I used to be?’ he’d say. It amused him to no end every time.”

“Do you have more of his military belongings here?” Tom asked.

Noelle sighed. “I’m afraid I don’t. The military museums here were looking for things from veterans, so I sold most of his stuff. Everything was spread out across all of the ones in the New York City area. I figured it all had better homes somewhere people could enjoy looking at the memorabilia… rather than with me, when I was going to box it all up because it was hard to look at his things. But I really wish I’d kept his pocket watch.”

“Was it given to him during his service?” Tom questioned.

“Some of his superiors gave it to him. It was a USMC issued pocket watch. Kevin affixed a photo of the two of us on the underside of the lid. My mom took that photo when we all went on vacation to Rome. It was my favourite picture of us, and it was the only copy of it that he used to cut down to put into his watch. Mom only had one set developed, and she never saved negatives from any pictures. I was still grieving and not in my right mind when I sold his things, and the pocket watch went with everything else. I doubt I can simply go ask for it back. Even if the museum was willing to part with it again, I can’t come up with the money to buy it back.”

“At least it’s in a good, safe place,” Tom said, closing the lid and setting the container aside to open another one. “Jackpot!” he called out when he found the fuel cans in the next one.

“Oh, bingo! You’ve found them, Tom! Thank you!” Noelle gave him a chaste peck on the cheek before grabbing one of the canisters. Tom grabbed another, trying to keep calm so he wouldn’t blush too much.

Noelle poured the fuel into the tank and closed the cap. “Let’s see if that works, now.” She flipped a switch on it and waited. And waited.

“Blast. It’s still not working,” Tom commented. “I don’t suppose you have the instruction manual for this?”

Noelle shook her head. “No, Kevin never saved it. Fuck. We’d best get back upstairs where there’s some heat left.”

 

~*~

 

The heat lasted for a few hours, and when it started to get cold, it got _cold._ They’d built a fire as soon as they’d come back upstairs, and those flames were now their only source of heat. After grabbing the warmest clothes they had, they gathered all of Noelle’s blankets and pillows to make themselves a warm sitting area in front of the fireplace. Noelle took the food out of the refrigerator so it wouldn’t sit and spoil in there. They ate their salads right away, and when they got hungry a little later, Tom used the fireplace flame to heat up their sandwiches.

Time was passed by sharing stories, singing songs, and playing board games. They were in the middle of a game of Chutes and Ladders when Tom noticed Noelle was beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

“Here, take my coat,” he insisted, starting to pull it off.

“No, I c-couldn’t,” she chattered. “You’ll f-freeze.”

“I’ve had to film in colder temperatures than this. Take the coat.” He handed it to her, not willing to take no for an answer.

Noelle acquiesced and put on Tom’s coat. “Fine, but I’m totally going to own your ass this round.”

Tom scoffed playfully. “Darling, I’m going to put your player so low on the board that even ‘Shawty’ will be impressed.”

Noelle laughed so hard she snorted. “Did you just reference that horrible Flo Rida song?”

Tom raised his hands as he shrugged. “Hey, if nothing else, crappy music can provide some laughs. I once tweeted about Nicki Minaj being pulpy, and that seemed to be a hoot for a lot of followers.”

Noelle laughed again, and they continued their game, Tom emerging victorious. By the time they finished, the temperature had dropped even further, to the point where it was unbearably cold.

“Fuck, it’s freezing,” Tom said.

Noelle nodded. “We have to do something about this!”

“I know your land line is dead, but maybe I can use my phone to call the power company. I’m sure they’re aware of the outages, but maybe we can get an estimate of what time the power will be back on.” He pulled out his phone, huffing when he saw that it was down to one percent battery. “Bollocks. First my data runs out, now my battery’s going to die and I can’t charge it. What’s the phone number? Maybe I can manage the call before it shuts off.”

Noelle told Tom the number, and he dialed it. The call was received by an automated message telling him to enter the zip code. He typed it in on the keypad and waited. The machine told him that the area he’d entered was receiving reports of outages and that it may take some time to restore the power. When he pulled the phone away from his ear to end the call, the battery life finally ran out.

“Did you reach them?” Noelle inquired.

“Automated message only. It said the area had outages and it would take some time to restore the power. Nothing we didn’t already figure out,” Tom answered.

Noelle was at her wit’s end and unable to take any more bad news. She closed her eyes, but a few tears escaped them.

Tom wiped them off her cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll be alright. Come here, let’s get right in front of the fire.” He pushed the board game out of the way and pulled the couch closer so they could lean back against it. Then he had Noelle lean against him and wrapped them up in all of the blankets they had, forming a cocoon of warmth around them. “There we are. Are you more comfortable?”

“You were so warm this morning… Now you feel like a Tom-sicle,” Noelle kidded.

Tom chuckled. “I do feel like one. But hopefully, this will take care of it.”

“Thank you, Tom,” Noelle said softly. Being in his arms had already calmed her down.

“That’s it, nice and relaxed, darling. No more shivering.” He braved a kiss atop her head, not missing how she snuggled tighter against him after that.

“You’re really quite wonderful,” she told him, looking up at him.

Tom looked down and gazed into her eyes. “So are you. You’re a real treasure.”

They leaned into each other and kissed, their cold lips warming quickly as they fit together. When they pulled away a moment later, Noelle blinked up at Tom like she couldn’t believe that had happened.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Noelle nodded. “Yes, I… I haven’t kissed anyone since Kevin, is all.”

“Was it unwelcome?”

“No,” she replied confidently, then smiled. “It was very much welcome.”

Tom smiled and kissed her again.

 

~*~

 

An hour later, the temperature was even lower. Tom began to worry but tried his best to remain calm so Noelle wouldn’t get worked up.

“We’re going to freeze to death,” she muttered, eyes watering again.

“We won’t, darling. We won’t.”

“We will, Tom.” Noelle buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed. “I want this cold to go away.”

“Don’t cry, Noelle. Please don’t cry.” Tom was sure that at this point, her tears might actually freeze her eyes shut. A mechanical clicking sound came out of nowhere, startling him. “What was that?”

The clicking continued for a few more seconds before the sound turned into a whirr. Noelle’s eyes opened wide.

“The generator! I think it’s turning on!”

Sure enough, things began turning back on. The heat kicked in, the microwave beeped as it powered on, and the TV and DVD player turned on, the Elf disc starting itself up again.

“Oh, thank the Norns!” Tom exclaimed.

Noelle began bouncing excitedly. “Thank you, Mom and Dad.”

Tom smiled. “Your parents’ doing?”

“I know they’re watching over me. Whenever something bad has happened to me and then righted itself again, I’ve felt their presence. Maybe it sounds silly.”

Tom shook his head. “It’s not silly at all. I believe you completely.” He shot a glance toward the sky. “Thanks, Donna and Rhys.”

Noelle smiled and kissed Tom’s cheek. Then she looked past him to see out of the window. “Tom, look! That’s the snow plow going by!”

“Oh, good! The streets will be all cleared up soon.”

Noelle’s stomach growled, and she giggled at herself. “Does that mean we can order some food now?”

Tom kissed her forehead. “Yes, we can most definitely order food. And our delivery driver is going to get an extremely generous tip.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out something that Noelle's been keeping from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I won't say too much about this, lest I ruin the chapter in this notes section.
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 23 rd_

 

Tom awoke the next morning in a better mood, feeling less sad about not making it home for Christmas. He left his bedroom and headed down the stairs to see what options were available for breakfast. As he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear Noelle talking to someone on the phone.

“You’re welcome, Marisol! …No, you don’t need to get me anything for doing it! Go have a wonderful time, and Merry Christmas! …Alright, bye-bye now.”

Tom entered the kitchen as she was hanging up. “Who was that, darling?”

Noelle jumped. “Oh my gosh, Tom! You startled me!”

“I’m sorry, Noelle.” Tom wrapped his arms around her. “Do I still get a good morning kiss?”

“Hmm… Well, I don’t see any mistletoe hanging anywhere. Can’t get a kiss during Christmas unless there’s mistletoe,” she joked.

Tom hummed low and pulled her closer. “You didn’t seem to mind last night.”

“You trapped me in all those blankets with no means of escape. I didn’t have a choice,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.”

“Oh!” Tom gasped, putting his hands on his chest and forehead. “My wounded heart! My wounded pride!”

Noelle giggled, pulled his hands away, and kissed him. Tom smiled as he kissed her back, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. After a few moments, she pulled away.

“I’m afraid I have to get ready for work. One of my coworkers called because she needed her shift taken today. It’s only from eight until one.”

“That’s fine, Noelle. I can keep myself busy here.”

“Good. There are still leftovers from our order last night. You can have those for breakfast if you like. Maybe we can do some grocery shopping when I get off work if the weather holds up.”

“Sounds good,” Tom said.

After Noelle left for the diner, Tom reheated some of the leftovers to have for breakfast. When he was done eating, he went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. He went back downstairs and tried to decide how he wanted to occupy his time. As he looked around the room, the TV antenna caught his eye.

“Maybe I can get you to work today,” Tom told the stubborn object.

He spent some time finagling with the antenna, propping it up in various places around the TV and then checking the screen to see if he’d made any progress. After noting the spot where the picture looked the clearest he’d seen so far, he hooked it up and began fiddling with the wires.

Noelle’s phone rang, but Tom elected not to answer it, not knowing if she’d want him to. Her greeting on the answering machine played after four rings.

_Hi, you’ve reached Noelle Parker! I’m unavailable at the moment, so please leave your name and number and I’ll return your call as soon as I can!_

*BEEP*

_“Hi, Noelle, it’s Marisol! I know you’re at the diner the right now, but I wanted to call and give you one more big thank you for taking my shift today!”_

Tom smiled as he overheard the message while moving the wires around some more.

_“How did that guy who’s staying with you like the news you heard on the radio last night? I’ll bet he was thrilled to know the weather over the Atlantic cleared up. Now he can fly home for Christmas like me! Anyway, I’ve got to run before I miss my flight. Merry Christmas, and I’ll see you in the new year!”_

*click*

Tom stood there in disbelief, trembling slightly with anger. He let go of the antenna wires, but when he did so, the picture finally came in. After carefully stepping away from the antenna, he grabbed the remote and flipped through the few channels that came in until he found one airing a weather report. A meteorologist was standing in front of a map, pointing at the North Atlantic Ocean.

_“And in what couldn’t be explained by us as anything other than a Christmas miracle, the skies that were said to be terrible for another week have cleared, making it possible for many people to catch last-minute flights and make it to their families in time for the holiday!”_

Tom was so irate, he was practically seeing red. He shut the TV off, dropped the remote on the coffee table, and stormed upstairs.

 

~*~

 

Ten minutes after one, the front door swung open and Noelle walked in.

“I’m home, Tom!” she called out as she took off her coat and hung it up. “Where are you? I thought we could—“

She cut herself off and her smile faded when Tom came down the stairs with his suitcase.

“Where are you going with that?” she asked him.

“Home, of course. I’ve just found out the most wonderful news. The weather’s cleared up, and I can fly back to London. Mum’s thrilled.”

It made Noelle suspicious that Tom wasn’t smiling about it. “That’s, um… that’s great, Tom! How’d you find out?”

“You should check your answering machine and hear for yourself,” he replied, bringing his suitcase over to the door.

Noelle frowned and scurried to the kitchen to listen to her machine. She lifted her hand to cover her face in embarrassment and frustration as she heard Marisol’s message. When she turned back around and went to the living room to face Tom, he looked angry.

“Last night?” he questioned. “You found out last night that the skies were clear and you weren’t going to tell me?!”

“Tom, please. I can explain,” Noelle begged, lip starting to quiver.

He crossed his arms. “I think it’s pretty clear-cut, Noelle. You found out I’d be able to go home for Christmas, and you didn’t want me to, so you weren’t going to tell me I could. Selfish… such a selfish thing to do.”

Noelle began to cry. “Yes, it was selfish of me. I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t stop to think about how it would affect my loved ones?! I have a family to get home to! Don’t you know what that’s like?! To have family members who depend on you to be there?!”

“You’ll have to excuse me, Tom, because I seem to have forgotten what that’s like after six years of being alone for this fucking holiday!”

Tom huffed and turned to put on his shoes and jacket.

“Besides, those flights are probably all booked up by now. You might not be able to return home anyway,” Noelle continued.

Tom stood and looked at her sternly. “If that’s the case, I’ll call for a private plane and get home that way.”

Noelle scoffed. “Oh, of course. Must be nice to be a big shot actor and have access to things like that.”

“It’s not my fault if you also forgot what having money is like,” Tom bit back.

Noelle staggered back a step like she’d been stabbed in the chest. “Go. Get out. You’ve overstayed your welcome.”

Tom gripped the handle of his suitcase and opened the door. “Some welcome. Happy holidays,” he sneered.

“Go choke on your Christmas pudding!” Noelle growled before slamming the door. She began to sob loudly, her back sliding against the door as she let herself sink to the floor. Her tears soaked the fabric of her shirt sleeve as she wept. She stood up after a while and walked over to the fireplace, looking at the picture of Kevin on the mantle.

“Six years today, you’ve been gone. And it’s still not any easier.”

Not feeling up to doing anything, Noelle wiped her eyes, trudged up the stairs, and shut herself in her bedroom. Not caring that it was only the afternoon, she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed, tucking herself under the covers.

“Alone on Christmas again,” she scoffed as she began to let her exhaustion overtake her. “Naturally.”

 

~*~

 

_December 24 th_

 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Violet asked Noelle. “You haven’t been as cheery with the customers as you normally are.”

Noelle sighed and rubbed her eyes, willing the dark circles away. “I’m sorry, Violet. Yesterday was rough for me.”

“Aww, poor dear. Because of Kevin?”

“Yes… and Tom as well.”

“Oh, yes, that handsome English gentleman! Is he still staying with you today?”

Noelle huffed. “No, and he can go suck a tea bag for all I care.”

“Uh-oh. Do you need to talk about it? It’s quieter now, so I think we’ve got time for a little chat.”

Noelle sat at the counter while Violet stood on the other side and listened to her explain everything. When Noelle was finished, Violet patted her shoulder.

“Poor girl. I’m so sorry to hear all that. I can’t say I blame him for being upset with you, though.”

Noelle sighed. “I know. He had every right to be mad. I feel terribly guilty for what I did. I just didn’t want to be alone on Christmas again, you know?”

“I know, sweetie. Nobody deserves that. Oh, speaking of Tom…” Violet unlocked a drawer under the cash register and pulled out an envelope. “The day he arrived here, Tom asked me to give you this after he’d left. Went back to England, that is.”

Noelle frowned, but she took the envelope and opened it, gasping out loud when she saw its contents. “Holy crap, Violet!”

“Holy crap, indeed! That’s a lot of money. You’d refused to let him compensate you for letting him stay at your house, so I think this is what he thought would cover his room and board, so to speak. He gave it to me when you went back to clock out and get your coat.”

“Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t want me to have this now. And I don’t want it. You keep it.” She pushed the envelope towards Violet.

“No, dear. It’s not mine, and I wouldn’t feel right about that. He meant it for you.” She pushed the envelope back to Noelle. “It’s your money now, so do whatever you want with it, I say!”

Noelle shook her head. “Maybe I should send it back to him.”

Violet smirked. “Nah. He won’t miss it. He’s famous, isn’t he? Probably got money coming out of his ears. Do something fun with it that he’d hate. Buy yourself something expensive and shiny.”

Noelle laughed. “Tempting. But the smart thing to do would be to use that for the utility bills.”

“Smart, but not as fun. He wouldn’t hate that, either. You could buy boxes of tea and throw them in the harbor.”

Noelle chuckled. “Violet, that’s a waste of perfectly good tea.”

“Then buy perfectly _bad_ tea and throw it in the harbor. Either way, it’s _tea_ going into the _harbor._ He’s a Brit, he’d hate that!”

Noelle snorted a laugh and shook her head. “Oh my god, Violet…”

Violet grinned. “I’m priceless, aren’t I?”

“You’re something, that’s for sure,” Noelle said, her attention turning to the door as a customer walked in. She stood up and grabbed a menu. “Hello, there! Welcome to Violet’s!”

 

~*~

 

Noelle stayed later at the diner than she had to. Marisol’s shift only needed to be covered until one o’clock, but Noelle volunteered to stay until the evening’s closing time of six. Violet always closed up the place early on Christmas Eve; she often needed time to finish up last minute present wrapping and food making before leaving for her daughter’s house the next morning.

With the envelope tucked safely in her purse, Noelle left the diner and hailed a cab.

“Where to, miss?” the taxi driver asked her as she got in.

“The New York Academy of Art, please.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noelle goes to the academy, she runs into someone she wasn't expecting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> This story is almost done with; only one chapter left to post, which will be up tomorrow.
> 
> Keep those comments coming! Each one of your messages has made my day. I love hearing from all of you.
> 
> Happy reading!

The ride was spent looking out the window at the sights of the city. Christmas lights were strung from almost every building now that most of New York’s power was back on. People walking down the streets were carrying bags of groceries and last-minute gifts as they waved and spoke holiday greetings to others they passed. It was bittersweet for Noelle.

“Got any Christmas plans?” the driver asked her.

She sighed. “Wallowing in self-pity seems to be the only yearly tradition.”

“Ah, I getcha. Seems to be mine, too.”

When the car arrived at the academy, Noelle leaned forward to talk to the driver before he could check his meter.

“Would you mind waiting for me here? I’ll only be a moment. I’d like a ride back home, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, miss. Take your time.”

“Thank you. I’ll be back shortly.”

Noelle ran up to the building and through the door. Upon setting foot inside, she smiled and exhaled a happy sigh. It had been a few years since she’d visited the academy. Pieces of art done by the students lined the walls of the main hallway, one of hers included. The scenic painting of a wheat field with a little white farmhouse in the distance was the first piece she’d completed there, yet it had been deemed worthy to grace the wall that everyone passed through each day. As she stood by it and ran her fingers lightly over the canvas, she reminisced about the great times she’d had there, and all the things she’d learned about art.

Footfalls echoed down the hall, and Noelle looked up to see a familiar face headed her way, and he was holding a painting. Her hand left the painting to cover her mouth in her surprise.

“Noelle!” he called as he noticed her, hurrying his footsteps as he approached.

“Professor Nielsen! I didn’t think there’d be anyone else in the building today. It’s great to see you again!”

He greeted her with a quick one-armed hug. “Same to you, Noelle. It’s been a long time. Look, I’d love to stop and catch up, but I’m on my way home with this present for my son that I just finished up. Procrastination, I know, but I think his reaction will be worth it.” He showed her his finished painting of a winter sleigh ride scene.

“It’s magnificent, Professor, like all of your work!”

“You’re too kind. Now, before I take off, may I ask what brought one of my favourite former students here?”

“Yes, of course.” Noelle opened her purse and pulled out the envelope. “I’d like to make a donation to the academy.”

Professor Nielsen smiled as he took the envelope from her, not bothering to check how much money was in it. “That’s splendid news! We’re in need of funds for scholarships, and this will benefit us greatly. Let me say thank you on behalf of everyone here, then. I’ll leave this with the administration office for you before I lock up. But don’t be a stranger, Noelle. Pop in after one of my classes some time and we’ll have coffee or something.”

“Sounds great, Professor. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” he told her before turning around to head to the office.

Noelle hurried back to the taxi and had the driver take her home.

 

~*~

 

“Augh. Would you believe this traffic? Ridiculous!” the driver complained.

“Indeed,” Noelle agreed. “Would you mind if I got out here? My house is only a few blocks away.” She opened her wallet and handed him enough money to cover her fare and a tip. “Thanks for the ride.”

The driver took the money and smiled. “Cheers, miss.”

Noelle exited the taxi and began her walk home. She shivered, already missing the heat of the cab. The snow had eased up, but the temperature… not so much. Every house had frosted windowpanes, the ice crystals creating pretty patterns on each piece of glass. Lights of festive colors adorned every awning, railing, mailbox, tree, and shrub. The homes were all lit up so much that the street lights could have gone dark and passers-by would still be able to see.

All except for hers, she knew. Coming home to a cold, dark house was a depressing thought, but Noelle didn’t have the energy to care much about it.

She neared her house, waiting for the lights sparkling in her peripheral vision to dim… but they didn’t. Her eyes went wide as she saw her home. The awning was adorned with rainbow icicle lights. On the door hung a wreath with silver bell decorations on it. Candy cane lights were strung onto the branches of the single tree that stood on the left side of her yard. LED lit snowflake decorations were scattered across her lawn, and round peppermint candy ground lights bordered the sidewalk leading up to her porch steps.

Marveled by the scene before her, Noelle walked slowly with her mouth agape, looking over everything as she made her way to the door. After climbing the porch steps, she noticed something moving on the other side of the window. When she leaned over to see what it was, she gasped out loud, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in her shock.

Standing there, looking at her through the frosted windowpane, wearing a white fur lining adorned Santa hat and coat, was Tom. He was holding a present wrapped with gold paper and tied with a red bow, and the expression on his face was that of an apologetic man about to beg for forgiveness.

With shaking hands, Noelle managed to unlock her door, step inside, and remove her coat and shoes before turning around to face Tom. But she gasped again when she got a look at the living room.

Tom had gone all out in decorating not only the yard, but her main living space as well. Star-shaped lanterns hung from the ceiling. Garland was draped and hung with stick-on hooks at the top of each wall. Also hung on the walls were Noelle’s paintings. Tom thought it a shame to hide such masterful scenic art, so out of the crates they came. A Christmas tree stood in the crook beside the stairs, fully decorated with lights and bulbs. Tinsel twined around the staircase banister. Red and green candles were lined up on the mantle to border the pictures, and a stocking hung in front of the fireplace. A potted poinsettia was placed in the corner. For the final touch, Christmas music played from a portable speaker Tom had plugged his phone into.

“All m-my… p-paintings…” Noelle stammered in her awe. “My decorations, too…”

“Almost all of them are yours,” Tom told her. “I couldn’t resist the LED snowflakes when I saw them in the store.”

“This is marvelous, Tom. It’s…” An incredulous look formed on her face as something dawned on her. “Wait a minute… Tom, how did you get in here?”

“I’ll get to that, if you’ll allow me.”

He stepped closer to Noelle, the white pom-pom on the tip of his hat swaying in front of his face as he moved. After batting it away, he began his explanation.

“I was about to fly home. There actually were still a few seats left on a flight to London. I got my ticket, went to the gate, and sat down to wait for an hour. My section was called, I got up, and then I was asked for my boarding pass. I couldn’t remember which pocket I’d stuffed it into, so I was going through all of them. Finally, my hand felt something, but it wasn’t my boarding pass.”

Tom reached into the pocket of his Santa coat and pulled out the Marine Corps keychain with Noelle’s house key on it. He gave the key to her and continued.

“I guess I took it as a sign… a sign that I needed to go back and right my wrongs. Noelle, I said terrible things to you yesterday.”

Noelle waved him off. “Tom, I withheld the news about the weather from you, and I took a dig at you when I didn’t even mean it. You had a right to be mad at me.”

Tom sighed. “Maybe so, but I didn’t handle it well at all. I raised my voice, and I took digs at you as well, going off of what you’d said to me. I didn’t mean what I said either, it was only to upset you, and I am so embarrassed, Noelle. I am deeply, deeply sorry. I’m ashamed of my behavior, and whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness, I’ll do it.”

He paused a moment to clear his throat and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“I know that Christmas is a difficult time for you, and that you haven’t had it in you to do much celebrating. So I gave my boarding pass back to the airline, called my mum to let her know of my change of plans, and took a taxi back to Manhattan. Then I spent the rest of yesterday and all of today putting everything together. You’ll have a full holiday celebration with a tree, music, Christmas dinner if I manage not to burn it, and gifts.” He lifted the present he’d been holding in his hand. “Presents are usually saved for Christmas morning, but it wouldn’t hurt to let you open one now.”

Noelle’s eyes brimmed with tears as she stepped forward and gently pushed Tom’s arm down, making him set the present on the end table.

“You’ve already given me what I truly wanted for Christmas, Tom.” She wiped a tear from her cheek. “For six years, all I’ve longed for was to not spend this holiday alone. You fulfilled my Christmas wish. You’re the one who’s heaven-sent.”

Tom reached out for Noelle, pulling her against him and holding her tight. “My Joyeux Noelle.”

“Hey!” Noelle pulled back with a grin and tapped him on the nose. “I told you that you only get one joke about my name.”

Tom gave her a mischievous smirk. “And what are you going to do about it if I try for more, hmm?”

Noelle pulled his Santa hat down over his eyes as she burst into a fit of laughter. She broke away and set off for the kitchen, but Tom caught up with her quick. He scooped her up to carry her in his arms. It was then that she noticed he’d hung mistletoe in the archway between the kitchen and living room.

Tom saw that she’d found it and grinned. “Now we have some, and we’re right under it. You can’t deny me that Christmas kiss now.”

Noelle placed a hand on his face, thumb tracing over his cheekbone. “I don’t think I could ever deny you anything.”

She wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and they kissed, Tom supporting her easily in his embrace. When the kiss became heated, Tom laid her down on the blankets that were still set up in front of the lit fireplace. The sensual tension between them had been mild, merely a soft thrum in the background. But now, with hearts mended and spirits high, it had come at them full-force, a sforzando shattering all of the barriers.

No discussion had been required; a shared look was all that was needed to convey how they wanted to share their affections for each other. Their clothes were shed quickly, as their body temperatures were already rising from the flames that flickered before them. Eyes roved over unclad frames. Distance was narrowed with the lowering of him unto her. Lips and tongues pressed to and caressed necks, jawlines, and ears. Wandering hands slid over sweat-laden skin. Fingers toyed with pert nipples before straying lower to explore nether centres of pleasure with the intention of coaxing out arousal. Moans that increased in volume filled their ears and the room. Finally, bodies were joined, undulating together in rhythmic motions as fingers wove through hair and nails dug into lean muscles. Limbs were either spread further apart or wrapped around one another to accommodate deeper penetration and better grip. Resounding cries echoed and mixed together as bodies clenched and essence was spilled and combined. Breath was gasped for as their backs pressed into the blankets. Minutes later, words were finally spoken.

“Hot cocoa, Tom?”

“Better make it cold, darling.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom helps give Noelle her perfect Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> This is the last chapter, I'm afraid! I get a bit melancholy when I finish a chapter story... I wouldn't exactly mind if Tom happened to fly over here and show up at my door with a strategically placed bow... *ahem*
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this festive tale! Please comment and share your thoughts with me! I've loved reading and responding to everyone's feedback. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 25 th_

 

“Noelle?”

“Mmph.”

“Noeeeeeelle?”

“Nnnnng… What?”

“Are you awake, darling?”

“I am now! What is your deal?”

“It’s Christmas morning!” Tom exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on the mattress.

Noelle looked at Tom through narrowed eyes. “Are you five?”

Tom grinned. “Yep! Every Christmas morning, I’m five all over again.”

“Oh, lordy…” Noelle tried to pull the covers over her head, but Tom stopped her.

“Nope. You’re getting out of bed with me. I’ll nuzzle you out of here if I have to.”

True to his word, Tom wrapped an arm around Noelle and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her with his nose.

Noelle broke out into laughter as his morning stubble tickled her skin. “Alright, alright! I surrender!”

“Success!” Tom cried, leaping out of bed and rushing out into the hallway. Noelle got out of bed, shaking her head and laughing as she put her robe on. She could actually hear him bounding down the stairs in his excitement. After brushing out her hair, she opened her closet and took out the present she’d hid.

When she came down the stairs, she saw Tom waiting for her by the fireplace.

“Merry Christmas, Noelle! I believe your first gift is in your stocking,” he told her, motioning to it.

“First gift?” Noelle asked, setting Tom’s gift under the tree before joining him by the fireplace. “Tom, you already did so much for me.”

Tom simply smiled. “Stocking,” he repeated.

Noelle reached into her stocking, laughing when she pulled out a large jar of Nutella.

Tom scratched his head. “Well, this one may have been somewhat selfish on my part. But I can’t let you get out of practice with your cocoa making, can I?”

“Maybe I’ll eat the whole jar instead, and then what will you do?” Noelle teased. “Thank you, Tom. I can always use more of this.”

“You’re welcome. Now, for your next gift, I’ll instruct you to turn on your television.”

Noelle picked up the remote and turned on the TV, surprised when the channel it was set to came in clearly. “You got the antenna to work?”

Tom nodded. “Initially, yes. Try flipping through the channels.”

Noelle smiled when she saw she was able to get fourteen channels. “This is great, Tom! Is the antenna doing this?”

“Actually, I subscribed you to two years of basic cable, for your safety and mild entertainment. The antenna was left there because I wasn’t about to touch it again after fiddling around with that damned contraption for who knows how long.”

Noelle giggled and hugged him. “This is so generous of you. Thank you. But it’s time for your present now.”

She scurried over to the tree and picked up Tom’s gift. “Here you are,” she said, handing him a box wrapped with green paper and a silver bow. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Tom kissed her on the cheek before sitting down on the couch to unwrap his present. Noelle sat beside him, watching eagerly for his reaction. He tugged off the ribbon, tore open the paper, and lifted the lid of the gift box. Inside, he found a winter hat.

“Because you said yours blew away in the harsh wind,” Noelle explained.

“That’s so thoughtful, darling. Thank you.” Tom picked up the hat, feeling the softness of the charcoal gray and emerald colored yarn. “This feels both soft and sturdy.”

Noelle nodded. “It’s alpaca. It’s supposed to be really soft and warm while keeping its shape, too.”

Tom lifted it by one side to put it on, but he noticed some lettering embroidered on a small patch that was sewn to the inside.

_From Noelle, knitted with love and care_

“Darling, you made this? For me? When? And how?”

Noelle giggled. “I like to surprise people with hand-knit hats or scarves. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone new to gift one to. I never tell anyone beforehand that I can knit because I love seeing the surprised looks on their faces when I give them their garments. The diner hasn’t been busy because of the weather, and I’m a fast knitter, so I was able to start and finish it on the twenty-first.”

Tom gave her a big smile. “This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.” He put the hat on, loving how perfectly it fit and how warm it was. “I promise I won’t let the wind take this one away. Thank you so much, sweetheart.” He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Noelle smiled when he pulled away and ran her hands over the hat. “I’m so happy you like it, Tom.”

“I love it, Noelle. Now, I have one last gift for you.” Tom got up and grabbed the present with the gold paper he’d tried to give her the previous night. “Here you are, my dear.” He handed her the gift and sat back down.

Noelle tore off the bow and paper, then opened the box to find it stuffed with tissue paper. When she peeled back the tissue, she found a smaller box. “The old box-in-a-box gag, Tom?”

Tom chuckled. “Can you still see the glimmer of mischief in my eyes?”

“I certainly can, you big goof,” Noelle replied, lightly poking him on the arm. She removed the lid of the second box, and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. In the smaller box was Kevin’s USMC pocket watch. With shaking hands, she managed to get it open to find the photo on the inside. Tears began streaming down her face. “How did you find it?” she asked.

“I had to check all of the military museums in the city, but I finally found it. When I located it, I spoke with the curator and told her your story. She was gracious enough to let me leave with it after they ran a background check on me to make sure I wasn’t a nut job or something. And after I made a donation to the museum.”

Noelle was speechless and able to do nothing but hold and admire the pocket watch she thought she’d never see again.

Tom smiled and rubbed her back. “Does that win out for best present?”

Noelle put the watch down and turned herself towards Tom, taking his hands. “Very close, but no,” she answered, smiling. “The greatest gift is still you.”

“Well, I’m quite relieved to hear you say that, darling. I’d hate to have to send myself back. Return shipping costs are so high these days, especially for a human-sized package.”

Noelle laughed. “Oh, just come here and kiss me, you big loon.”

Tom chuckled as he was pulled in, smiling into their entire kiss.

When they pulled back, Noelle gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. “This has been a terrific Christmas.”

“It’s not over yet, my dear. There’s still dinner to make. I’ll clean up all this wrapping paper, and then we can get started with the food.”

Tom got up and began gathering the ripped up pieces of gift wrap. He was about to take it all into the kitchen when he heard singing. “Noelle, is that you singing? I didn’t put my music on yet.”

Noelle stood and listened closer. “It sounds like it’s coming from outside. I think there are Christmas carolers at the door.”

“How delightful! Can you open the door for them? I’ll be along to listen as soon as I put these in the trash bin.” Tom went into the kitchen with the paper but lost his grip, sending several pieces floating to the floor. “Bollocks,” he muttered, bending down to pick them up.

Noelle opened the door to find a trio of carolers singing merrily on the porch. “Hello, ladies! Can you start up again when my companion comes over? He’d love to hear a song as well.”

The eldest of the women spoke up. “Actually, we’re here for both of you, if we’ve the right house. Are you Noelle Parker?”

Noelle nodded. “Yes, I am she.”

“Excellent! We’re at the right house, then. I’m Diana Hiddleston, Thomas’s mother. These are my daughters, Sarah and Emma. I hope it’s alright that we’ve dropped by, and I do apologize for it being unannounced.”

Noelle’s eyes flew open wide and a huge smile graced her face. “No, it’s fine! It’s wonderful! Tom will be thrilled! Please, come in!” Noelle held the door open for them, promptly closing it when they were all inside to keep out the cold.

“Letting the lovely singers come in from the cold for a bit, darling?” Tom called out as he stuffed the paper into the trash bin. When he turned around, he nearly tripped over his own feet in his shock. “Mum! Emma! Sarah!” He ran to his family, his long arms able to fit all three of them into a hug at once.

“We wanted to surprise you, my sweet boy. I simply couldn’t go without seeing my son on Christmas.”

“Yeah, we suppose we would’ve missed you,” Emma joked, motioning to Sarah.

“Mostly,” Sarah kidded.

“How did you all get here so fast?” Tom asked. “There must have been an immediate flight available.”

“There weren’t any flights from London to New York with open seats, so we called up your publicist and made him get us a private plane,” Emma answered.

Tom laughed. “I bet Luke was elated to have to arrange that last minute.”

Sarah giggled. “Well, nobody can turn down Mum when she’s ‘sobbing’ into the phone.”

“I’ve picked up a few acting tricks from watching my son’s films,” Diana stated, smiling proudly.

“How long will you be staying with us?” Noelle asked.

“Only for tonight and tomorrow night,” Diana responded. “Don’t worry, we got ourselves a hotel suite since most of them have their power back.”

“Luke arranged that, too,” Emma told Tom. “He says you owe him.”

“Worth it,” Tom said, chuckling. “Well, we were about to start making Christmas dinner.”

“Oh, goody!” Diana exclaimed. “We’d love to help. And after we eat, why don’t we all go skating at Rockefeller Center? My treat!”

Everyone cheered and started heading for the kitchen. Diana tapped on Noelle’s shoulder and pulled her aside.

“I know we’ve only just met, but I wanted you to know that we’re here for you too, dearie. Tom told me everything about you and his time with you these past few days when he called to tell me he’d be staying here for the holiday.”

“Yes, and I feel terrible for that,” Noelle expressed. “I didn’t mean to keep Tom from you at all.”

“Oh, sweetie, no. Don’t feel that way. When he relayed everything and told me he was staying, I wasn’t mad. I felt only joy because I raised a son with such a big heart. Along with seeing my Thomas for Christmas, I wanted to give you a nice family holiday as well. That means we’ll be all up in your space for a few days, I’m afraid. I hope we won’t be too much trouble.”

Noelle shook her head. “It’s no trouble at all. You’re as sweet and kind-hearted as your son; I see who he gets it from. Thank you so much for being part of a most amazing Christmas.”

Diana hugged her. “Of course, Noelle. Now, let’s help get that food made, shall we?”

 

~*~

 

Skating at Rockefeller Center was a truly magical experience, a memory one would never forget.

Noelle and the Hiddlestons took a taxi to the rink as soon as they’d finished eating to beat the crowd that was sure to come later on. They rented their skates, laced up, and were on the ice in no time.

Emma was a natural on the ice, performing spins, crossovers, and even a few double loops like a pro. Sarah stayed with Diana on the outer edge of the rink most of the time, helping to make sure she didn’t fall. Tom and Noelle skated hand in hand for a while, gliding in sync with each other beneath the towering Christmas tree.

After an hour, the five of them took a break to sit down and enjoy hot cider and cocoa.

Noelle cleared her throat to speak. “I want to thank all of you for making this a really special day for me. It’s been years since I’ve actually enjoyed Christmas, and this one is all because of all of you.”

Diana patted her shoulder. “Of course, dearie. Christmas is a time to be with people you love and care about, whether it’s family, friends, or someone in need of company. For the best present at Christmas time is the presence of those who mean something to you.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Tom said, raising his mug. Everyone else joined in on the toast.

“And Noelle,” Diana continued, “I want you to know that as long as you are a friend, girlfriend, what have you of Tom’s, you’ll be welcome to spend holidays with us if you’d like."

Noelle smiled and put her hand over her heart. “That’s so kind of you. I most graciously accept.”

“Splendid!” Diana exclaimed before taking the last sip of her cider. “Alright, who’s ready to skate again? I think I might not have to hang onto the sides this time!”

Everyone went back out on the ice. While Diana, Emma, and Sarah made loops around the outer edge, Tom and Noelle made smaller circles around the inner section of the rink. A light snowfall began, the frosty flakes taking on the colors of the tree lights, adding to the scenic beauty.

“Noelle, darling…” Tom started as they slowed to a stop. “I meant what I told you before, when we first kissed. You’re a real treasure, and I’d like to hang onto you. If you feel the same way, of course.”

Noelle nodded as Tom took her hands in his. “I do, Tom.”

“Now, you know I have a very busy schedule, and I won’t be able to see you as often as I’d like to. But I’ll try my hardest to be here, and—“

“Tom, I know. I’ve been through this before, and I did it because Kevin was worth it. You’re worth it, too. I want nothing more than to be yours.”

Tom smiled. “I want that too, sweetheart. I’ll try to phone a lot, and notify you of my time off, and—“

“Tom.”

“Shut up and kiss you?”

“Damn straight.”

“Demanding woman.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

Tom wrapped his arms around Noelle, managing to keep his balance as he dipped her slightly and kissed her passionately. He was actually grateful for having been stranded in New York for Christmas. Without the storm, he’d never have met his darling Noelle.

Noelle held tightly to Tom’s strong arms as she was kissed lovingly. She was grateful for the winter storm herself. Because of it, she’d met Tom, who turned out to be the presence her life was missing.

And, of course, his devoted family. The whole clan welcomed her into their homes and hearts with open arms, and they made her feel like a Hiddleston, all the way up to the day she became one.

Suffice it to say, Noelle never spent another Christmas alone.


End file.
